revenge_abcfandomcom-20200214-history
Betrayal
Betrayal is the third episode of season 1 and the third episode overall. Summary With help from her new ally, Emily seeks to destroy the district attorney who convicted her father. Grieving Victoria tries to confirm her suspicions about Emily's past. Plot Emily is home alone at night in her new summer home when the FBI storms inside a scene reminiscent of the one she endured as a child as her father was taken away from her forever. Victoria steps into the room and says, "How long did you really think you could fool me?" Then Emily wakes suddenly. It was just a dream to make it a nightmare. Still a little spooked, Emily pulls out her gun when she hears a noise. It's only Sammy. The old dog just can't stay away from her. Emily returns Sammy to Jack, who is mourning the death of his dad. He's also dealing with a troubled Declan, who doesn't want to take part in their father's final request to have his ashes scattered at sea. However, Dec is extremely is interested in Nolan's offer to help him get even with rich kid Adam. Grayson Manor is scheduled to be the setting for an upscale barbecue honoring Senator Tom Kingsley. Emily knows this man well. She was a volunteer during his first senate compaign. She also knows that he was the ambitious federal prosecutor who sent her father to prison for crimes he didn't commit. That's why she enlists Nolan's help to hack into the senator's tablet computer. Emily uploads a video of Kingsley entering an apartment building. The mini-movie is emailed to the senator along with a somewhat more salacious video co-starring a woman who is not his wife. Flashbacks reveal that Kingsley has never been the most moral of men. Victoria wanted to give him evidence that would have exonerated David Clarke. But after coaxing from Conrad, Kingsley ignored this to further his political future. Daniel catches sight of Emily's gun before they head out on a lunch date. He believes this girl is full of surprises How right he is. Emily planned their lunch to take place at the restaurant where the brother of the girl that was badly injured in Daniel's drunk driving accident works. The guy is totally ticked to see the person who nearly killed his sister, as evidenced by the fact that he trashes Daniel's car. Daniel explains how his parents used their power to make his problem go away. One of the teams of the deal was that he was never to see his former girlfriend again, even though he's always wanted to apologize. Emily convinces him to go talk to the girl now. Needless to say, Victoria isn't happy and lets this be known to Daniel, who now believes his mom is having him followed. he shares his suspicions with Emily along with the promise that he'll always be honest with her. Emily is so moved by this that she can't help but kiss him, but looks quilty. Tyler Barrol, Daniel's roomate form Harvard, arrives just before the big barbecue. He immediately sets his sights on Ashley, who does her best to hide her interest in this handsome party crasher. In other news, Victoria makes sure Emily is seated next to her ex-friend Lydia's ex-hubby, Michael. She's looking to confirm her suspicions that the two of them had an affair. That doesn't happen, as Michael arrives at the barbecue with a woman he met thanks to Emily. The woman in the video sent to Kingsly got pregnant with his baby. The senator paid for her to have an abortion which flies in the face of the political stance he has taken on this particular issue. When the time comes for Kingsley to speak at the barbecue, he receives an electronic message instructing him to look for the woman in the red dress. It's the lady from the video. Judging by her pregnant figure, it's obvious that she never had the abortion. A clearly shaken Senator Kingsley abruptly announances that he is retirinf from public life. The woman claims Kingsley has been sending her emails and money for the baby. The senator has no idea how this could possibly be. Suspicions are that his right-hand man, Steve, may have set him up. But Frank, the security man says the IP address behind the videos came from a laptop inside Grayson Manor. Conrad suspects the culprit may be his wife, but we all know it was Emily who brought the senator down. She tells Nolan she released the videos to the press. Destroying Kingsley's carreer was not enough. She wanted to destroy his life. Emily says, "If he would have done the right thing, he would have save my father. He chose not to, so down he goes." Nolan helps Declan access the webcam on rich boy Adam's computer. He records footage of Charlotte's on-off boyfriend rolling around with another girl. Dec sends Charlotte an email with a video attached, though Adam isn't in it. No, Declan recorded a sunset along with the message that the only thing missing from this beautiful scene is Charlotte. Sammy the dog makes his way over to Emily's place once again. And, once again, Emily returns him to Jack, who is about to head out to sea with his dad's ashes. Emily notices the name of his boat: The Amanda. Jack's claim that Sammy came up with the name makes Emily smile. Then he heads out to sea alone. Conrad surprises his wife with a beautiful new necklace and an offer to fly to Paris. He wants to make things right. Victoria says, "Then you should have never slept with my best friend." The necklace is, indeed, stunning. But it doesn't have anywhere near the meaning of a pair of earrings she received from her lover David years ago. The anguished look on Victoria's face suggests that she truly loved the man she ultimately betrayed. Cast Main Cast Guest Cast Co-Starring Cast Multimedia Gallery Video Trivia Trivia